The New Rebellion
by gunman
Summary: Three years after forming the Rebellion, Starkiller sends Shinji and Maris to locate more Jedi on Tatooine, where they encounter Darth Vader, Han Solo, Chewbacca, and begin a whole new legacy together. Continuation of 'Shinji And Maris'. Chapter 1 edited
1. Building The Rebellion

_**THE NEW REBELLION  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Star Wars, or it's characters.

Summary: Starkiller and his newly formed Rebellion battle the Empire all while mastering new skills, finding new allies, fighting new enemies, and uncovering several mysteries of the universe.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1  
**Building The Rebellion**

Shinji Ikari awoke with a start, gasping for air as his brow was drenched in sweat. He fought to regain his sense of self as a soothing voice called his name.

"Shinji-kun? What's wrong?" Maris Brood gasped, sitting up in their bed and scooting close to the young man who had jarred her out of her sleep.

"Just... a bad dream, Maris-chan." he said, suddenly feeling slim but strong arms wrap around his chest, a head resting against his shoulder.

"You're a terrible liar, Shinji-kun." she whispered to him.

"I don't mean to be. I just... I just get this feeling that..." he started to say.

"The war... is about to start." she said, holding him tightly.

"Yes. It won't be easy. I... I can't see the future, but..." he replied, caressing her arms with his own.

"You can see possibilities. You told me this." Maris replied.

"I don't see anything good. People fighting, dying, planets being destroyed, friends captured and tortured, I..." Shinji started to say, only to have Maris stop him by covering his mouth with her hand.

"Stop." Maris said, moving around to look him in the eye. "What you see are possibilities. They are not reality. Not yet. Which means they can be changed. Or avoided." she said, caressing his cheek.

"I'm scared, Maris-chan." he said.

"For me." she stated.

"Yes." he replied.

She smiled as she moved around him, settling into his lap, now face-to-face with him. She traced his face with her orange-colored fingers as she spoke.

"I was afraid once. But not anymore, as long as you are with me." she said softly to him.

Shinji smiled as he pressed his forehead to hers. Their noses brushed each other as their lips touched softly.

"I'm finally happy. I don't want to lose you." he said softly to her, his arms wrapped around her shapely body.

"Then... don't." she said with a smirk, almost as if it were a challenge.

Shinji smiled at her, kissing her lips softly. "I love you." Shinji whispered to her.

"I love you too." Maris whispered back to him as her arms and legs wrapped tightly around his body. "Let me show you how much." she said right before she kissed Shinji with as much passion as she could muster in their tender moment together.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It had been nearly three years since the Rebellion had been formed on Kashyyyk, and the group of freedom fighters had grown incredibly.

There were thousands of skilled Rebel officers, technicians, medics, pilots, soldiers, and of course, Jedi Knights.

Though the Jedi numbers were much lower, their skills and powers gave the Rebellion hope for a certain victory against the Galactic Empire.

Their ranks included **Galen Marek**, a.k.a. Starkiller, who was also the founder and supreme commander of the Rebel Alliance.

**Rahm Kota**, a skilled veteran of the Clone Wars who was no less dangerous than he had been despite his lack of vision.

**Maris Brood**, a Zabrak Jedi who was once apprentice to Master Shaak Ti of the old Jedi Order.

**Shinji Ikari**, though not technically a Jedi, he was considered one since he had Force-insight and a strange AT-Field that blocked the Force completely.

However, while Starkiller had the responsibility of leading the rebellion against the Empire, he knew that they needed to locate as many Jedi that still lived as they possibly could.

He couldn't do that and run the rebellion at the same time. So he asked Shinji and Maris to do it.

Though Shinji lacked the ability to levitate objects or influence thoughts using the Force, his ability to sense things and locate people was exceptional. Even over vast distances. Teamed with Maris, the pair spent nearly three years searching the galaxy for any remaining Jedi who happened to have survived the Great Purge.

Officially the Empire had declared all the Jedi dead and gone, but they (the Emperor and Darth Vader) knew that they were not. What's more, they were being lead by a powerful and skilled apprentice who was responsible for creating the Rebellion in the first place.

Thanks to them. (Vader and Palpatine)

In an attempt to destroy all hope in the Rebellion, Vader had lead his forces across the galaxy to hunt down and kill all the remaining Jedi in the galaxy before Galen could recruit them.

However, Shinji and Maris had managed to intercept all of their attempts, as if they knew the Empire's plans before they did. It was by fortune and the will of The Force that they had located all of the missing Jedi they could before Vader and his forces did.

Among their ranks:

**An'ya Kuro** - human female Jedi Master (also known as Dark Woman), silver hair, blue eyes, physically older appearance. Saved by Shinji and Maris from Darth Vader when the Sith Lord found her on Cophrigin V where she was hiding out.

**Aven Rolk **- blond haired human male Jedi Knight, was found working as an engineer in the interior of Coruscant.

**Ana Tathis** - brown-haired human female Jedi Knight, lived in a mountain monestary on Teth before being recruited by Shinji and Maris.

**Gruu Dunrik** - red-haired Jedi doctor of the Rebel Alliance, found on Aargonar 3 by Shinji and Maris before the Empire arrived.

**Drun Cairnwick **- human Jedi Padawan recruited into the Rebel Alliance by Shinji and Maris. (Brown hair and mustache. Slightly stocky) Was on Adarlon where he was leading a resistance movement against the Empire.

**Gel **- human Jedi Knight, bluish-hair (dyed) with black eyes. Fought during The Clone Wars. Was living with his two grandchildren, Caeleb and Jhara, on Dalicron-4, when Shinji and Maris came to recruit them.

**Tao **- Jedi padawan who was found and trained by Darth Vader. Human male with blond hair and green eyes, from Shumari, located in the Parmel sector of the Outer Rim territories. Like Starkiller, Vader trained Tao and failed to turn him to the Dark Side. He was rescued from Vader by Shinji and Maris, though he was in a feral state when he was found.

**Klossi Anno** - a female Chalactan Jedi Padawan who possesses a light saber slash across her back given to her by Vader. (She has black hair, black eyes, dark tanned skin, like a Hindu woman) and was found on the far side of Kashyyyk a year after the Rebel Alliance was formed.

**Thracia Cho Leem** - a human female Jedi Master, long blond-brown hair, gray eyes. Is a talented healer, very wise, and married several times. Found on the planet Ilum with several talented students. It took longer than normal for Shinji and Maris to recruit her into the Alliance, but their persistence eventually won her, and her students, over.

**Danaan Kerr** - human male Jedi Apprentice, located in Bitrose and Instrop Sectors long after the Jedi Purge. Black hair, black eyes, goatee.

**Qu Rahn** - human male Jedi Knight native to the planet Socorro. Dark hair, dark skin, black beard around mouth. Slightly balding. Was found on Socorro by Shinji and Maris when he attacked them.

**Tyneir Renz** - male Jedi Knight from the planet Jiaan, who was recruited by Shinji and Maris along with his daughter Padija. Tyneir has blond hair and maroon-colored eyes. His daughter Padija has dark brown hair and maroon-colored eyes.

**Kai Justiss** - human male Jedi Knight who was recruited in the Outer Rim Territories. Has long black hair, brown eyes, and several scars on his face and body.

**Corwin Shelvay** - male Jedi Knight, physically older human, black and gray hair, dark eyes. Located on Kessel by Shinji and Maris before the Empire arrived.

**Cray Mingla** - human female scientist and Jedi Knight who managed to escape into the interior of Coruscant after the Purge. Blond hair, brown eyes. Found by Shinji and Maris after they escaped Vader yet again.

**Echuu Shen-Jon** - human Jedi Master, bald head, black hair, brown eyes, Asian appearance. From Hanoon (terra formed world, formerly Geddes, a desolate asteroid) He actually found Shinji and Maris when they came looking for him.

**Ydra Kilwallen Sibwarra** - human female Jedi Knight, from Chandrila, and son Dev Sibwarra. Both have black hair and white eyes. Recruited by Shinji and Maris when they tracked a trooper squad to Chandrila.

**Celeste Morne** - humanoid Jedi/Sith (black hair, red eyes when mad, blue when calm) was corrupted by the Muur Talisman (created by Sith Lord Karness Muur) nearly 4000 years ago, but freed from it by Shinji, who used his AT-Field to trap the evil specter inside the Talisman before dropping it into a deep, dark chasm on Jebble. Maris then sealed the chasm with thermal detonators.

**Callista Ming** - female Jedi who was trapped inside a computer system aboard a dreadnaught ship (_Eye of Palpatine_) before Shinji and Maris freed her and helped restore her to a new body. Has green eyes and short red hair, originally blond hair and grey eyes. Her new body was courtesy of the clone bodies that Palpatine kept aboard the dreadnaught for his experiments.

**Quinlan Vos **- human Jedi Knight who fought during the Clone Wars. Some times referred to as the Dark Jedi because of his brief temptation to the dark side during the Clone Wars. His mate is a skilled thief named Khaleen Hentz. Their son is Korto Vos. (Father and son have black hair and brown eyes) Khaleen Hentz: hair magenta, eyes green. They were located on Dantooine along with Master's Tholme and T'ra Saa.

**Tholme** - human male Jedi Master, older appearance, scar on left eye, left leg missing. Helped train Quinlan Vos and bring him back to the Light Side of the Force during the Clone Wars. He has green eyes, black hair, a prosthetic right leg, and cybernetic left eye. This actually took T'ra Saa years to get him to agree to these replacements.

**T'ra Saa** - female Neti Jedi Master from Myrkr who escaped with Master Tholme after the Clone Wars when Order 66 was initiated. Eyes green-yellow, brown tendrils, no nose.

**Aqinos **- Sunesi male who was excommunicated for teaching droids and crystal beings the way of the Force. Sunesi are often called 'Lumphead' because of the shape of their heads which look like two brains on both sides of their heads. He was recruited on Monor II.

**Iron Knights** - Force-sensitive Shard's that were trained by master Aqinos, reformed by the Rebel Alliance. They wear the bodies of _Juggernaut_ war droids, _FLTCH_ series droids, and _Uulshos_ Justice droids as their hosts. Shinji and Maris found nearly 30 of them on Dweem.

**Ood Bnar** - A Neti Jedi Master, nearly 5000 years old, extensive knowledge of Jedi and Sith lore. Brought in by Shinji after he and Maris arrived on Ryyk. Blue eyes, light brown skin.

**Empatojayos Brand** - Jedi knight who crash landed on the planet Ganath during the Clone Wars and was rebuilt by the technologically primitive Ganathain peoples. He originally looked like a head mounted on a floating orb-shaped body with two stubby arms. The Alliance rebuilt Brand's body from the remains of a Commando Droid salvaged by Republic scientists. He is an equal physical match to Starkiller's training droid/friend PROXY.

**Ikrit **- male Kushban Jedi from Kushbah originally trained by Yoda. Looks like a small cat-like creature with fur that changes color. Found by Shinji on Yavin 4 after the Alliance moved their base there.

**Yemic It'kla** - Force-sensitive nephew of Ylenic It'kla, who had died on Alderran. Caamasi species: bird-like; long, thin, three-fingers hands. Gold hair with purple stripes, amber eyes. Found on Alderran by Shinji and Maris; was in hiding from the Empire.

**Deran Nalual** - female Togruta Jedi Padawan who was found on Shili by Shinji and Maris. She dresses herself like Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano did during the Clone Wars, whom she admires.

**K'Kruhk** - male Whiphid Jedi master, older than most of the other Jedi, he escaped from Coruscant when Order 66 was initiated and hid out with one of his padawans. White and gray hair, yellow eyes. Shinji and Maris found him on Toola after he had buried his padawan, who died due to illness.

**Drakka Judarrl** - female Zabrak Jedi padawan, lived on the other side of Dantooine (from where Quinlan Vos and his family were), with the Dantari tribes when Shinji and Maris found her.

**Plett** - male Ho'Din from the planet Moltok who served as a Jedi Master during the final decades of the Galactic Republic. Found by Shinji and Maris on Moltok where he was hiding.

**Qid Proko** - male Quarren Jedi Knight who was found by Shinji and Maris on Poderis fixing podracers.

**Rune** - male Mon Calamari Jedi Knight who was found by Shinji and Maris on Dac fighting a giant sea beast.

**Sanna Jeisel** - Devaronian Jedi who bears a striking resemblance to former Jedi Knight Sian Jeisel prior to her death on Coruscant. This is mostly since she is Sian's niece. Black hair with white highlights, blue eyes, orange/yellow skin. Found by Shinji and Maris on Devaron when storm troopers arrived to sweep the planet for Jedi.

Another discovered Force-sensitive was **Ephaan Kenzon**, who declined to be integrated into the Rebel Alliance, and instead formed a school on the Outer Rim world of Baltimn, after the Jedi Purge, where he trains Force-sensitive students in the way of the Jedi.

Starkiller actually allowed him to continue his school, knowing that the Empire wouldn't pay attention to Ephaan and his students while the Rebel Alliance was growing in strength.

Dev Sibwarra, Korto Vos, Caeleb, Jhara, and Padija were too young for active duty and were being trained as Jedi by Rahm Kota, Tholme and T'ra Saa.

Thracia Cho Leem's students consist of humans Goran, Rand, Trayna, Vord and Zamm; Togruta students Amaran, Sornik and Gade; male Mon Calamari student Horn; female Twi'lek student Oolan and male student Nuranzo; and male Nautolan student Zat Forest. Thracia was still training them to be skilled and capable knights as strong as Galen is. Many of them forwent their family names, though no reason was given for this.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It had taken nearly three years to gather all these lost and hidden Jedi, though there were probably others still in hiding, as well as keep the Empire in the dark about the Rebellions activities. Not an easy thing when one considered that the Empire was 'everywhere'.

Shinji and Maris had been tasked by Galen Marek to covertly locate as many Jedi as they could and bring them to the Rebel's secret base on the forest moon of Yavin-4.

Given Shinji's heightened Force-insight, he was the best choice to locate and recruit these hidden Jedi, even though he didn't feel like a Jedi at times.

Some of the Jedi had been easy to recruit, given what had happened to the Order and the Empire's terrible reign across the galaxy. Others, like Celeste Morne, were more difficult since she was still under the influence of the Dark Talisman.

(That battle had not been an easy one.)

However, there was still one last Jedi to recruit.

Or at least, one potential Jedi and one much older Jedi.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Are you sure you know what to do?" Galen asked as Shinji and Maris were about to depart yet again.

"Yes, sir." Shinji said.

"You really need to stop doing that, Shinji." the supreme commander said, feeling that they had known each other long enough to forgo formality.

"Can't help it. You're my superior." he grinned.

Shinji quickly boarded the _Delta_-class JV-7 escort ship, one of several 'liberated' from an Imperial construction yard some months ago, and walked to the cockpit where Maris was waiting for him.

The shuttle took off and Starkiller could only sigh.

"What's wrong, Galen?" Juno Eclipse asked. "You look like you just sent the kid on a suicide mission."

"Vader's been unusually relentless." Galen said. "The last two times he almost caught Shinji and Maris."

"Are you worried? They know how to handle themselves." she assured.

"True, but..."

"But nothing, Supreme Commander!" Juno snapped at her boyfriend. "We've got a lot to do, and less time than you think to do it in." she said, pushing him back into the base. "Besides, it's not like they took the _Rogue Shadow_."

"After what happened last time?" Galen said as Juno shuddered.

It had taken her two months to put the ship back in order after their last skirmish with the Empire.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The shuttle flew towards the hot, desert planet of Tatooine, Shinji able to point out the way as Maris carefully guided the ship towards the Jundland Wastes.

They landed near a small home and disembarked. It was nearing nightfall and Shinji paused to look around.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone here." Maris said, dressed in a brown cloak and hood as she stepped up behind Shinji.

"No. He's here." Shinji said.

"He?" Maris asked.

"He's standing right behind us."

Maris spun around as another heavily robed figure stood before them. She couldn't see his face.

"I'm impressed. I didn't know someone as old as you could still be silent." Shinji said. "With all due respect, General Kenobi."

"Oh? And how do you know my name?" an older, cultured voice answered.

"Insight." Shinji said. "We've come here at the behest of the supreme commander of the Rebellion. We need your help."

The old man pulled back his hood, revealing that he was in fact an old man, if his whitish beard and hair were any indication.

"And who is this 'supreme commander of the Rebellion'?" Obi-Wan asked.

"His name is Galen Marek. Some people call him Starkiller." Shinji said.

"I see. And your names?" the older man asked.

"I am Shinji Ikari." he said with a bow. "Some people call me Shield. And this is my girlfriend, Maris Brood." he said, introducing the Zabrak female at his side, who pulled off her hood to reveal her head and face.

"Interesting. I sense the Force is with you. Both of you." Obi-Wan said.

"In some ways more than others. It's how I was able to find you." Shinji said.

"I look forward to hearing that story. But it's getting late. We'd best get in doors." Obi-Wan said as he showed the pair into his home.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"And that's how the Rebellion was formed." Shinji said after two hours of story-telling.

Obi-Wan seemed more interested in the fact that Galen was once Darth Vader's prodigy who had turned on him, just as Vader was once Obi-Wan's prodigy who had turned on him.

He found the irony to be 'somewhat' amusing.

"And now Galen has sent you to recruit me for this Rebel Alliance." Obi-Wan stated.

"Yes, sir." Maris said.

Obi-Wan sighed. "I'm not a young man anymore. It's been many years since I wielded a lightsaber."

"You don't have to worry about that. We've got more than enough Jedi to fight with. But your experience and insights would be greatly appreciated." Shinji said.

"There are others?" Obi-Wan asked, genuinely surprised. While he had hoped that other Jedi had survived, he wasn't aware of who or where they were.

"Yes. Dozens." Maris said.

"You see, over the last three years, Maris and I have been traveling across the galaxy locating each and every Jedi we could find. Even after all these years, there are still a strong number of Force-sensitive individuals to be found. Some have good saber skills, others have greater Force abilities."

"Anyone that I would know?" Obi-Wan asked, actually thinking that it was a rather odd question, since he wasn't sure if they knew who he actually knew.

"Well... Rahm Kota for one. He said he knew you years ago." Shinji said.

"Rahm Kota? Is that old bird still around?" Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Somewhat. He's still alive, and actually helped Galen come back from the Dark Side, despite what Vader and The Emperor did to him."

"But General, time is short. We must return to base as soon as possible." Maris said.

"For what purpose?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Within the last year, the Empire has been getting closer and closer to catching us. Darth Vader has been relentless in his desire to crush the Rebellion. He almost had us on Dantooine, but we managed to give him the slip." Shinji said. "I'm sure you understand that our greatest advantage is in secrecy."

"Of course." Obi-Wan agreed.

"Despite that, we need to leave soon. Get you and the other off this planet." Maris said.

"The other?" the aged Jedi asked.

"There's another Force-sensitive person here on Tatooine." Shinji said. "Do you know him?"

Obi-Wan sighed and nodded. "Yes. His name is Luke Skywalker. I brought him here when he was a baby, to live with his aunt and uncle, Beru and Owen Lars, far from the Empire. I had hoped that he wouldn't be involved in the coming war, but..."

"If the Empire or even Vader himself finds out about you and the boy's location..." Shinji stated.

"Yes. We'll go at first light. For now... I suggest we turn in and get a good night sleep." Obi-Wan said. _We're going to need it._

Obi-Wan retired to his bedroom, Shinji and Maris slept on the couches in his living room. Since the couches were not side-by-side, the only thing they could do was stretch out their arms and hold hands with each other. It was their presence that was enough for them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Morning came sooner than expected, but the trio of Jedi Knights were up and ready to go recruit their final member from this planet.

Taking their ship, they flew towards the Lars Moisture Farm... only to receive a shock when they finally arrived.

"Look! Smoke!" Maris gasped as she piloted the ship towards the house and farm.

"Imperial Drop Ships! The Empire Is Here!" Obi-Wan declared.

"Then we've got less time than expected." Shinji said.

"I'm also sensing a dark presence." Obi-Wan said. "It's Vader!"

"Then we'd better get down there fast." Shinji said as Maris pushed the controls forward, causing their ship to rapidly descend.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

I know. Cliffhanger. Sorry, but I couldn't resist.

While I admit that this chapter is somewhat short, keep in mind that it is only a first chapter. It was mostly created to show what is going to happen in the changing of the Star Wars universe, starting with Episode 4: A New Hope.

And if you notice, I am enhancing this story with dozens of Jedi Knights, which the Rebel Alliance didn't have prior to the movie. All of these Jedi are from the Expanded Universe comics, not in the original movies. And if you notice, it means that I am radically changing this story, though some elements will still remain constant. It's kinda like, what would the Star Wars universe be, if Starkiller had lived, and more Jedi had joined the Rebellion.

And yes, I changed a lot of things including them as well. Prior to the start of the first Star Wars movie (Episode 4: A New Hope) several of these Force-sensitive's were dead, or imprisoned, or on the other side of the galaxy, far from the initial Rebel-Empire conflicts. I sought out the ones who had survived/escaped, and brought them into the fold, in order to change everything.

And yes, from my initial story, 'Shinji and Maris', I said that Master Shaak Ti and Yui Ikari were still alive, and on Felucia. I haven't brought them into this story yet, but I plan to do so by the events of 'The Empire Strikes Back'.

Let me know what you think about this.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Info On Some Star Wars Species

**Neti** are plant like shape shifters. They have tough gray skin similar to plant bark, multiple thin branching arms, and thick body trunks. Neti foliage tended to be brownish or black and grew on the upper parts of a Neti's body. As plants, Neti survived through photosynthesis, though they also needed some water to survive. Neti were extremely long-lived, with an average life span of several thousand years. Neti reproduction only occurred once every few centuries. Seeds often remained dormant for more than a thousand years before germinating.  
Neti were capable of changing their size and shape, apparently at will. A skilled Neti could morph its shape into a roughly humanoid solid treelike mass anywhere from 2 to 9.5 meters tall. When resting, Neti generally appeared as 5-meter tall treelike objects, but they were capable of maintaining other shapes and sizes, even when asleep or knocked unconscious. As a result of the Neti's infrequent procreation and long lives, their population always remained small and quite close to their homeworld. As plants, Neti had no need for food. They had a greatly reduced need for water as long as they had regular access to broad-spectrum light. Neti only had need of one-tenth the water of most other species, but if deprived of sunlight, they would starve, much as other races would when lacking food.

**Whiphids** averaged about 2.5 meters and could weigh up to 400 kilos. They were covered by long yellow-white or gold fur and had stubby fur-covered tails. Their faces were elongated, with prominent foreheads and long, bowed cheekbones. A Whiphid's face was furless apart from a few hairs on the lips and chin. Two large tusks protruded from the lower jaw, and their massive arms ended with thick three-fingered hands, the fingers ending in sharp claws. Female Whiphids tended to be slightly shorter and heavier than the males. Their eyes protruded slightly from their heads. Young Whiphids had shorter snouts and far less fur than adults.  
Since their homeworld of Toola was a cold planet of ice and snow, the Whiphids body maintained a thick layer of blubber, which acted to insulate and reduce heat loss. Their thick fur also helped to protect them from the harsh climate and was also covered with natural oil that repelled water and allowed them to swim in Toola's frigid oceans. In the warmer periods of the spring and summer on Toola, the Whiphids lost several centimeters of fur and burned off much of their fat reserves. Their hollow cheekbones also widened slightly, since a broader face helped to dissipate heat. These biological changes were induced by warmer temperatures rather than by the cycle of the seasons. Whiphids in the wider galaxy, therefore, were more likely to have less fur and be smaller in size than their counterparts on their homeworld in winter

**Togruta's** have rusty skin tones ranging in hue from orange to red, with white pigmentation on their faces, and grayish lips. White stripes also adorned various parts of their bodies, including their chests, legs, backs, arms, lekku (head tails) and montrals. The pattern of stripes varied from individual to individual. This red and white pattern was a phenotype left over from their ancestor's camouflage that helped them to blend in with their natural surroundings, especially the red-and-white turu-grass which dominated Shili's scrublands. Their heads bore two montrals, and three (rarely four head-tails, whose stripes were darker than those of the montrals. Togruta had the ability to sense the proximity and movement of physical objects around them by means of their hollow montrals, which detected space ultrasonically.

**Mon Calamari** are fish-like amphibious humanoids with domed heads, webbed hands, and large eyes. Male Mon Calamari had protrusions on their chin called "barbels" which grew more numerous with age. Most Mon Calamari had salmon-colored skin, often mottled with light and dark patterns, though examples of other skin colors were known. They could also descend to depths of up to 30 meters below sea level without breathing, though they found it uncomfortable and often used organic gills. Their hands, apart from being webbed, also featured five claw-tipped fingers; one opposable thumb with two more shorter claw-like protrusions, two long middle fingers, and two extremely short outer fingers. As an additional feature, Mon Calamari hands also presented three suction-cup like holes on their palms

**Quarren's** have squid-like heads, at least four tentacles on their faces, and leathery skin. Quarren tentacles were prehensile, and they were able to manipulate food with them. Quarren had small mouths, with two fang-like teeth jutting from their faces on either side, and a long, thin tongue sticking out in between. Quarren had two long protrusions that extended from either side of their faces. In these protrusions were several gill-like structures that were actually aural structures, used for hearing instead of ears

**Zabrak's** have significant physical characteristics that set them apart from baseline Humanity. The most striking of these were a series of vestigial horns that crowned the heads of both males and females. These horns grew at puberty in varying patterns and signified that the time of their rite of passage was drawing near. The horns were one trait shared by the many Zabrak subspecies, which were divided by a number of physical characteristics that differed from subspecies to subspecies. These could include different skin tones (which included peachy white, yellow, red, tan, brown and black), horn patterns, hair growth (though it should be noted that Zabraks, unlike Humans, could not grow eyelashes or facial hair.  
The Zabrak, also known as **Iridonians** (when referring to the Zabrak who came from Iridonia) were a humanoid species native to Iridonia, a planet located in the Mid Rim known for its inhospitable terrain and fierce predatory life

Female **Devaronians** were covered in thick fur that ranged in color from brown to white, hornless and had prominent canine teeth. They were docile, non-aggressive creatures. They tended to be dominant in their culture, being the only ones allowed to participate in government and politics. From the planet Devaron.

Talented botanists and ecologists, **Ho'Din** have suction cup-tipped fingers used for climbing trees, and red-violet snake-like "hair" on their heads which acted as thermal sensors. They claimed to have evolved from plants—in fact, "Ho'Din" translated as "walking flower" in Basic. Possible two hearts.


	2. To Alderaan We Go

_**THE NEW REBELLION  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Star Wars, or it's characters.

Summary: After facing Vader on Tatooine, Shinji and the others hire Han Solo to take them to Alderaan, where they get recruited for another mission: save Princess Leia from the Empire!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2  
**To Alderaan We Go**

Darth Vader had hoped never to return to Tatooine. Too many bad memories. Still, he felt drawn to this place, back to the Lars Moisture Farm, as if some connection to his past lay here.

His men had found Owen and Beru Lars, and were interrogating them. They had blasted several of the vaporators and part of the house in order to make them talk.

The troopers had also found a young man who was apparently their nephew. There was something about him that made Vader curious. Like he could feel The Force within him. However, before the Dark Lord could interrogate the boy personally, his attention was drawn away to an incoming ship.

Beneath his mask and helmet, Vader grimaced when he felt who was aboard that ship.

_He's here!_ he mentally grimaced. _Both of them!_

Within their borrowed _Delta_-class JV-7 escort shuttle, Shinji, Maris and Obi-Wan just stared out over the desert landscape, the smoke clearly visible from the small farm.

"We have to do something!" Maris said from the pilot seat.

"Anything we do will be dangerous." Obi-Wan stated.

"Land the ship and follow me out." Shinji said, getting up and heading to the back of the ship.

"Where are you going?" Maris asked the young man.

"Down there!" Shinji replied.

Shinji opened the back doors and jumped out of the ship right as they passed over the Lars home.

"SHINJI!" Maris shouted and quickly dove the ship towards the ground.

"Is he always like that?" Obi-Wan asked, holding onto his seat as the ship descended.

"Not 'always'!" Maris huffed as she quickly landed the ship and raced out to the rear door.

"Reminds me of someone I knew once." Obi-Wan said, remembering the time when Anakin jumped out of that yellow speeder on Coruscant while chasing Padmé's assassin. He quickly got up, lightsaber in hand, and rushed after the Zabrak woman.

As Shinji fell from the shuttle, his AT-Field activated before he slammed into the ground between the Imperial shuttle and the Lars home, kicking up dust and causing a small earthquake in the process.

Vader just grimaced as he ordered his men to eliminate the newly arrived Rebel.

"Destroy Them All!" Vader ordered as the troops opened fire.

Shinji was quick to use his powers to protect the middle-aged man and woman from the onslaught of the storm troopers, even as Maris and Obi-Wan raced to their aid.

Maris Brood leapt into the air, deflecting laser bolts with her tonfa-sabers, then slicing through the white-armored troopers themselves.

Obi-Wan trailed behind the younger Jedi, his lightsaber out as he suddenly paused upon noticing the overwhelming aura of his former apprentice.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." The dark lord of the Sith hissed as he ignited his red-bladed lightsaber.

"I'm touched you still remember me, Darth." Obi-Wan said, his own lightsaber raised to the dark-armored man.

"How could I forget you... my old master?" Vader wheezed as he raised his own lightsaber. "What I am... is because of you!"

"You chose this path. Had you listened..." Obi-Wan tried to tell him.

"I listen to myself, old man!" Vader interrupted. "And I find this somewhat fitting, to end your life here, on the very planet where we met."

"Master Qui-Gon would be saddened at what you have become."

"RAAAAHHHH!" Vader screamed as he charged the older man.

Their lightsabers clashed violently as Shinji and Maris were finally able to push back the storm troopers. Seeing them rush into full retreat, the pair left the Lars at their home and moved towards the Imperial shuttle.

"Cowards!" Vader hissed as he saw his troops running, and then saw both Shinji and Maris race towards them. To help Obi-Wan. To defeat him!

Sensing his own defeat, Vader jumped back as he used the Force to push Obi-Wan down, then used his dark powers to lift several thermal detonators from the belts of his fallen men... and threw them towards three places. The first place was at Shinji, Maris and Obi-Wan. The second was the shuttle they had arrived in. And the third was the Lars home itself.

"EVERYONE DOWN!" Shinji shouted as he threw up his AT-Field to protect them.

Three explosions sounded off as Vader and the last of his troops boarded their ship and departed. Not many of them would survive to fight another day.

As the Imperial shuttle took off, Shinji, Maris and Obi-Wan quickly raced back to the Lars home. What they found gave them mixed feelings. Owen and Beru Lars were dead, killed in the blast of the thermal detonators, and Luke merely unconscious and injured. His skin and clothes scorched. He was the lucky one.

"Is the boy oka..." Shinji started to say, only to get interrupted.

SLAP!

"What was that for?" Shinji gasped to his girlfriend as he held his cheek.

"How many times do I have to tell you to Not Jump Out Of The Ship Before I Land It? Huh? How Many?" Maris shouted at him.

"Counting today? 17." Shinji responded calmly.

"That was rhetorical and you know it!" she hissed.

"I'm sorry. But I didn't think waiting until you landed the ship was a good idea, not with those storm troopers shooting like crazy and Vader on the ground." Shinji argued.

"You used to think more before taking action." Maris huffed.

"I thought you liked it when I took action." Shinji said with a smile, causing the female Zabrak Jedi to blush.

"I like the other kind of action, not THIS kind of action!" she said, reigning in her blush. "I swear, Shinji, if I didn't love you so much..."

The pair then noticed Obi-Wan tending to the unconscious blond-haired boy.

"How is he?" Shinji asked.

"Injured, but alive." Obi-Wan said as the young man opened his eyes, focusing them on the trio.

"He's coming around." Maris said.

"Ben? Ben Kenobi?" Luke asked as he looked up at the older man. He was disoriented from the blast, though he would make a recovery well enough. He then noticed the other two people behind the robed man. "Who are you? Are you with the Rebellion?"

"We are." Shinji said. "I'm Shinji Ikari. This is Maris Brood. You already know Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Obi-Wan? I thought your name was Ben Kenobi." Luke said to the older man.

"It is. I haven't gone by the name of Obi-Wan since, oh, before you were born." the older man said with a smile.

"These storm troopers... that man in black..." Luke started to say.

"Darth Vader. The Emperor's apprentice and a powerful Sith Lord." Obi-Wan said.

"Powerful? You defeated him." Luke argued.

"We drove him off. He'll be back. We need to get out of here." Shinji said as Obi-Wan helped Luke to his feet. "I'm sorry about your family." Shinji said. "When Vader threw those detonators..."

"It's alright. You don't have to explain." Luke said with a sad expression. "I saw what happened."

"Still... I'm sorry." Shinji repeated.

"Our ship's been destroyed. We need transport off of Tatooine, and back to the Alliance." Maris said.

"We'll need to go to Mos Eisley then." Obi-Wan said.

"I want to come with you." Luke said quickly.

Shinji and Maris looked at each other, smiling. They had hoped he would want to come with them.

"We were hoping you'd say that, young Jedi." Shinji said.

"Jedi?" he asked, confused. "I'm not a Jedi."

"Well... not yet, you aren't." Obi-Wan said. "The Force, runs strong in your family."

"How do you know about my family?" Luke asked, more confused than before.

"We can explain on the way." Maris said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Fortunately Luke's speeder wasn't damaged in the attack, so the quartet quickly loaded up everything they needed and departed. Luke and Obi-Wan were in the front seat while Shinji and Maris were sitting on the back. While they were heading to Mos Eisley space port, the group just talked.

"For the last couple of years, the Empire has been trying to destroy the Rebel Alliance from gaining any measure of strength and support." Maris explained. "Which includes all remaining and future Jedi."

"Vader himself has been seeking out people who are sensitive to The Force to either capture them or destroy them." Shinji explained.

"What's this Force you mentioned?" Luke asked as he continued to pilot the speeder.

"The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field that is made up of all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It holds the universe together." Obi-Wan explained.

"And... I have this power?" Luke asked.

"Yes. Just like your father did." the old man stated.

"But how is that possible? My father was a navigator on a spice freighter." Luke said.

"That's what your uncle told you. He didn't think your father should have gotten involved in the Clone Wars. Or in anything the Jedi Knights did."

Still not completely believing what he was being told, Luke felt a sprinkling of truth to their words.

"What was he like?" Luke asked.

"He was the best star pilot in the galaxy, and a cunning warrior. And he was a good friend." Obi-Wan explained. "Like him I was once a Jedi Knight, a guardian of peace and justice in the Old Republic that stood for more than a thousand generations. Before the dark times. Before the rise of The Empire."

Luke was silent for a couple of minutes, taking in what he was saying, as well as what he had experienced. "How did he die?" Luke asked.

Obi-Wan paused as he just looked at the young man next to him. "A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and eliminate the Jedi. He betrayed and murdered your father."

Shinji and Maris felt a spike of anger rise up in Luke. After having just met the Dark Lord and witnessing his killing of his aunt and uncle, and now learning that he was responsible for his father's death, Luke was naturally 'upset'.

"Calm yourself, Luke. Do not let your hate to overtake you." Obi-Wan said.

"Don't become angry? After everything that's happened? Everything you just told me?" Luke hissed. "Why not?"

"Because anger, hate, aggression are all paths to the Dark Side, the very thing that seduced and corrupted Vader." Obi-Wan said.

"Trust us on this, Luke." Maris said. "Once you go down that path, it'll either dominate your life, or destroy you. Like it almost did me."

Hearing this, Shinji reached out and gripped Maris's hand tightly. She smiled at the young man next to her.

"Once we get back to the Alliance, you'll receive the proper training from some of the best and most experienced Jedi still left in this universe." Shinji said.

"I just hope we can find someone to take us to Alderaan. From there we can get back to the Alliance." Maris said.

"Why not just get a transport directly?" Luke asked.

"Security." Shinji said. "We can't trust anyone in Mos Eisley to just take us to the Rebel Base without revealing its location. Alderaan is the best chance we have of getting back to base from here."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Within a few short hours the quartet reach their destination. Standing on a rocky cliff overlooking a desert valley below, the quartet of unique individuals stared down at their intended destination.

"Mos Eisley space port. You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. We must be cautious." Obi-Wan said.

Traveling through the city, passing various creatures, aliens, droids, and even storm troopers, the quartet eventually reach a somewhat popular cantina where they hoped to enlist the services of a pilot.

"Do you really think we're going to find someone here who can take us to Alderaan?" Luke asked the older Jedi.

"Well, most of the best freighter pilots are to be found here. Only watch your step, this place can be a little rough." Obi-Wan advised.

"I'm ready for anything." the young man said, though there was a lack of confidence and conviction in his voice.

Inside the dark and smokey cantina, the quartet find all manner of alien creatures and humanoid peoples, all of them talking, drinking and even conducting business. Some of it illegal business. Obi-Wan and Luke headed to the bar while Shinji and Maris clung to the background just looking for any sign of trouble.

"Something wrong, Shinji-kun? You look nervous." Maris whispered to her boyfriend.

"Just a lot of bad feelings in here." Shinji said.

"Bad feelings?" Maris asked. "Like..."

"Criminals. Thugs. Gangsters. Spies." he explained.

"Right." she said, holding his hand tightly as they rested at their sides.

His negative feelings reigned in, Shinji watched as Obi-Wan was talking to several people at the bar, trying to find a pilot to take them to Alderaan. While he was doing that, Luke received a somewhat unwanted encounter.

"He doesn't like you." a grungy pig-nosed man said.

"Sorry." Luke replied.

"I don't like you, either. You just watch yourself. We're wanted men. I have the death sentence on 12 systems." the man said in warning.

"I'll be careful." Luke stated.

The man suddenly grabbed Luke and spun him around. "You'll be dead!"

"This little one's not worth the effort. Come let me get you something." Obi-Wan said, trying to placate the men, only to have the pig-nosed man push Luke out of the way and pull his blaster from the holster at his hip.

Obi-Wan's expression didn't change as he swiftly pulled his lightsaber from his belt, ignited it, and sliced the pig-nosed man's arm off.

Shinji and Maris just smirk at what happened. The outcome didn't surprise them. While the rest of the patrons went back to their own business, Obi-Wan helped Luke up and then motioned for Shinji and Maris to join them at a table on the other side of the bar.

The pair sat down at a small private table where a large Wookiee and a roguish-looking man in a white shirt, black vest and pants sat.

"I'm Han Solo. Captain of the _Millennium Falcon_. Chewie here tells me you need passage to the Alderaan system." the man said.

"Yes, indeed. If it's a fast ship." Obi-Wan said.

"Fast ship? You never heard of the _Millennium Falcon_?" Han asked.

"Should I have?" Obi-Wan retorted.

"It's the ship that made the Kessel Run in less than 12 parsecs." Han explained.

"I thought a parsec was a unit of distance, not time." Shinji whispered, and Maris nodded in agreement with him.

"I've outrun Imperial starships. Not the local bulk cruisers, mind you. I'm talking the big Corellian ships." Han said in an almost bragging tone, though Shinji suspected he wasn't really exaggerating. "She's fast enough for you old man. What's the cargo?"

"Only passengers. Myself, the boy, our two friends, and no questions asked." Obi-Wan stated.

"What is it? Some kind of local trouble?" Han said in amusement.

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements." he said with utmost seriousness.

"Well, that's the real trick isn't it? And it'll cost you something extra. 10,000. All in advance." Han stated.

Shinji and Maris looked at each other almost in shock.

"10,000? We could almost buy our own ship for that." Luke gasped.

"But who's gonna fly it, kid? You?" Han asked.

"You bet I could! I'm not such a bad pilot myself!" he said, turning back to Ben in a huff. "We don't have to sit here and listen to..."

"Calm yourself." Obi-Wan whispered before turning back to Han. "We can pay you 2000 now. Plus 15, when we reach Alderaan."

"Seventeen, huh?" Han asked, making sure he understood that they were offering him almost twice his own asking price.

Obi-Wan nodded.

"Alright. You got yourself a ship. We can leave as soon as you're ready. Docking Bay 94." Han said.

"94." Obi-Wan repeated.

Shinji and Maris then looked over at the bar and noticed several white-armored storm troopers talking to the bartender.

"Hmm. Looks like someone else is interested in your little show." Han said as the storm troopers started looking around the canteena.

Quickly exiting without much trouble, the quartet of Jedi seemed to virtually vanish from the sight of everyone around them. Especially their hired pilots.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Nearly a half-hour later, both Luke and Obi-Wan were talking to a local dealer who seemed to be the only party interested in buying Luke's speeder.

"Alright, fine. Give it to me." Luke said, accepting the money from the dealer.

"Trouble?" Shinji asked as he and Maris approached them.

"Ever since the XP-38 came out, these just aren't in demand." Luke grumbled, showing the money he had been given.

"It'll be enough." Obi-Wan said to Luke.

"Here." Shinji said, handing them a sack of coins.

"What's this?" Luke asked, accepting the pouch.

"Some extra money." Shinji explained.

"Where'd you get it?" he asked.

"Well, this local merchant was very helpful." he said with a grin.

"Local merchant?" Obi-Wan asked.

"How'd you convince him to help you?" Luke asked, checking the contents of the pouch.

"Long story." Shinji said as Luke noticed the upset look on Maris' face.

Noticing the curious look on Luke's face, Maris explained.

"This guy grabbed my ass, I knocked him on his ass, and Shinji-kun convinced him to give us some money in exchange for me not killing him." she explained.

"Wow." Luke gasped.

"Nobody grabs me but my Shinji." Maris hissed.

Luke just looked at Shinji, as if asking how he managed to get such a tough and attractive woman as his girlfriend. Shinji just smiled at the young man.

Obi-Wan, Luke, Shinji and Maris arrived at the hanger where Han was tinkering with one of the servos underneath the ship. The second Luke saw the ship, he gasped.

"What a piece of junk!" the young man stated.

"She'll make .5 past lightspeed. She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts, kid. I've made a lot of special modifications myself. But, we're a little rushed, so if you could get on board, we'll get out of here." Han explained.

"Relax, Luke. I think the ship is supposed to look this way." Shinji explained as they boarded the ship.

"Really? Why?" Luke asked.

"Would you expect a lot of a ship like this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No." he replied.

"There you are." the old man said, causing Luke to open his eyes wide in realization.

Once everyone was on-board, Chewbacca started working on the start-up as their passengers got settled in. But less than a minute after the quartet got onto the ship, a group of storm troopers quickly filed into the hanger. Worse, they were led by a tall man in black armor and a cape.

"Stop That Ship! Open Fire!" Darth Vader shouted as the storm troopers complied.

Han pulled his blaster and fired back before rushing into the ship.

"CHEWIE! GET US OUT OF HERE!" Han shouted as he closed the landing hatch and raced to the bridge.

However, as the Wookiee ignited the engines, the ship only managed to take off a few feet into the air before it paused.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked as the ship started to shake and vibrate somewhat violently. "Why aren't we moving?"

"Something's holding us down!" Han shouted.

"It's Vader." Obi-Wan said calmly.

Shinji grimaced as he threw out his hands, his AT-Field suddenly expanding around the entire ship.

The _Millennium Falcon_ suddenly took off, flying like a rocket out of Mos Eisley.

"What the heck just happened?" Luke asked.

"I can't do this long!" Shinji hissed. "Get us out of here!"

Within seconds the _Millennium Falcon_ was out of range of the space port. Once they were passed the upper atmosphere, Shinji lowered his hands, sighing in relief as his AT-Field dissipated.

"How did you do that?" Luke asked.

"Shinji possesses the ability to create an energy field that can deflect The Force." Maris said.

"He surrounded the ship with it, blocking Vader's attempt to hold us." Obi-Wan said.

"You gotta be kidding me." Han huffed in disbelief.

"Imperial cruisers coming in." Shinji said, getting the group's attention.

Han and Chewie took over, piloting the ship while Maris helped Shinji into the back.

"I didn't know you could create an energy field that big." Maris said to her boyfriend.

"I never tried it before." Shinji huffed. "Now I know why."

Within less than a minute, Han was able to get _The_ _Millennium Falcon_ into lightspeed before the deflector shield failed, and the group got a chance to relax.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

In the main cabin of the ship itself, Maris was giving Luke some pointers on saber techniques while Obi-Wan was instructing him in Force-usage. Obi-Wan had given Luke his father's lightsaber that he had been keeping for him all these years. Chewie was playing Dejarik against R2 off to the side while Shinji watched them.

"Well, you can forget your troubles with those Imperial slugs, I told you I'd outrun them." Han said as he entered the main cabin.

"Thank you, Captain Solo. Here." Shinji said, handing Han two bags of coins.

"Two thousand?" Han asked the young man.

"You can count it if you want." Shinji smirked.

Han hesitated, getting the feeling these guys wouldn't try to scam him.

But while Han did give one of the bags a peek as he sat down at the side console, Obi-Wan and Maris continued to educate Luke in the ways of the Jedi.

"Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him." Obi-Wan said to Luke.

"You mean it controls your actions?" Luke asked, keeping his eyes on the hovering remote sphere in front of him.

"Partially. But it also obeys your commands." the older man said, right before the small remote probe fired and stung Luke in the leg.

Han just laughed as Luke regained his stance.

"Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid." Han said with a laugh.

"You don't believe in the Force, do you?" Luke asked, extinguishing his lightsaber.

"Kid, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange things, but I've never seen anything to make me believe that there's one all-powerful Force controlling everything. There's no mystical energy field controls my destiny. It's all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense." Han stated.

"Try it again, Luke." Maris said.

"But this time, let go your conscious self, and rely on instinct." Obi-Wan said, placing a helmet over Luke's head.

"But with the blast-shield down I can't see. How am I supposed to fight?" Luke asked, clearly blind by the helmet.

"Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them." Obi-Wan advised.

"Remember, stretch out with your feelings." Maris said.

Listening to the more experienced Jedi, Luke gripped his lightsaber firmly, and quickly blocked the energy bolts that the probe fires at him.

"See? You can do it." Obi-Wan said with a smile.

"I call it luck." Han stated.

"In my experience, there's no such thing as luck." Obi-Wan replied.

"Look, good against remotes is one thing. Good against the living... that's something else." Han said as the console next to him started beeping. "Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan." he said as he and Chewie got up and headed to the bridge.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The _Millennium Falcon_ flew into the Alderaan space port, and were greeted by a distinguished looking man with dark-gray hair, small mustache and beard on his face, and several of his aids and guards flanking him.

"I am glad to see you alive, Master Kenobi." Bail Organa said to the older Jedi Knight.

"As am I, Senator." Obi-Wan said to the man. "Allow me to introduce my companions. This is Luke Skywalker. And these are..."

"Shinji Ikari and Maris Brood!" Bail gasped, relieved and overjoyed to see them.

Han and Chewie looked at each other in slight confusion.

"You know them." Obi-Wan exclaimed in mild surprise.

"I met them some time before the Rebellion was formed by Starkiller." Bail explained, the pair bowing to the Senator.

"It's good to see you again, Senator Organa." Shinji said.

"Senator." Maris said, more reverently than Shinji had. Almost as if she were apologizing for some action she had caused him years ago.

Shinji just took Maris's hand with his, then turned to Han and Chewie.

"This is Captain Han Solo and his first mate, Chewbacca. They're responsible for getting us here, despite the Empire trying to stop us, but they're also in a bit of a rush." Shinji said.

"They'd like to be paid." Maris stated.

"How much?" Bail asked.

"15,000." Obi-Wan said.

Bail was a little shocked, but nodded nonetheless. Calling one of his aides over, he instructed them to pay the roguish Captain Solo.

"Thanks." Han said to Shinji and the others.

"While it's good to see you, I'm afraid I have most distressing news." Bail said to the group of Jedi while walking a little ways off.

"Something has happened?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes. My daughter, Leia, has been captured by the Empire." he said.

"Not good." Shinji huffed. "Then again, she won't break easily. She won't tell them anything."

"It's not exactly her that I'm concerned about." Bail said.

"Oh?" Obi-Wan asked.

"My daughter was entrusted with an important mission. To deliver a set of technical readouts of the Empire's newest weapon to the Rebellion. The last transmission we received said that they were being attacked by an Imperial Star Destroyer." Bail explained.

The Jedi looked at each other.

"The technical readouts of what?" Maris asked.

"The _Death Star_. I trust you remember it." Bail said.

"Remember it? I sabotaged it!" Shinji declared.

"Which put the Empire behind schedule, but they still managed to get it up and running." he explained.

"Should have overloaded the core when I had the chance." Shinji muttered to himself.

"Our spies managed to beam several transmissions to my daughter's consular ship, but the Empire was on to them quickly. According to them, the station is fully operational, and possesses enough power to destroy a planet." Bail said.

"Why would you send your daughter on a mission like that?" Shinji asked.

"Because I thought no one would suspect her of being a spy." Bail said.

"Right. If the Empire wasn't suspicious of you, why would they suspect your own daughter?" Maris said, causing Bail to sigh deeply.

"We must rescue her." Obi-Wan said.

"But we've no idea where they've taken her." Luke said.

"I can find her." Shinji declared.

The group looked at Shinji, Bail actually smiling.

"Thank you." Bail said to him.

"However... I think you'd better get as many people off this planet as possible." Shinji said.

"What? Why?" Bail asked.

"I had a vision, more of a nightmare, that Alderaan was going to be destroyed." he explained.

"Are you sure?"

"He might be right, Senator." Obi-Wan said. "If the Empire has your daughter, they might force her to talk... if they threatened your world with destruction."

"They wouldn't!" Bail gasped.

"Yes, they would." Maris exclaimed seriously. "And with the Death Star up and running, they easily could."

"Get everyone you can into every ship you can find, load up with as much as you can carry and get off this planet as fast as possible. Head to the Rebel base. We'll rescue your daughter." Shinji said.

"Of course. And thank you." Bail said with a heavy heart and called his aides over to him.

"And how are we going to rescue his daughter, without a ship?" Luke asked the AT-Field creator.

Shinji and the others looked over and saw Han and Chewie talking to one of Senator Organa's aides, who had rolled out a large crate that was loaded with their payment.

Shinji smiled to the group.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

It's been so long since I updated anything, I was almost amazed I actually got this one story updated too. It's been sitting on my computer for months and I finally got it finished. At least this chapter. It's amazing how detrimental depression and writers block can be. Now I'm almost finished with Chapter 3. It shows the group willingly infiltrating the Death Star in order to rescue Princess Leia and the two droids: R2-D2 and C-3PO. Also, I'm going to have a surprise guest show up to help the group. Someone who you probably wouldn't have expected to see.

I'll also be throwing in some omakes in the next chapter. For now this is all I can do. As always, leave me lots of reviews so I know what you want.


	3. Return To The Death Star

_**THE NEW REBELLION  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Star Wars, or it's characters.

Summary: The team goes to rescue Leia aboard the Death Star, only to encounter old enemies and new allies.

My thanks to Cylon One and SerpentKing707 for their help on this.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 3  
**Return To The Death Star**

(Death Star)

"Forgive me, my lord, but I fail to see how this will help us." the older, distinguished and scary-looking man, known as Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, said as he stood in front of the holographic image of Emperor Palpatine.

(_You do not need to __see__, Governor, you need only __comply_.) The Emperor said through his holographic communicator from his office in what was once the Imperial Senate.

"But having those... people... here! I assure you, my lord, it is not necessary." Tarkin said.

(_I too agree, Master_.) Darth Vader said aboard his Star Destroyer. (_Tremayne has proven less than successful in dealing with the Jedi, and that... __**woman**__... cannot be trusted_!)

Yes, three-way holographic communications were nothing in this galaxy.

Tarkin was on the _Death Star_. The Emperor was on Coruscant. And Vader was on his Star Destroyer.

Through his live transmission to Coruscant, Darth Vader had explained to The Emperor what had happened on Tatooine regarding his encounter with Obi-Wan Kenobi, Shinji and Maris, and their escape from Mos Eisley. Needless to say, the Emperor was not happy about this.

The great irony in all of this, was that while the Rebellion had been enough of a problem, it had been caused by Starkiller, who had been created by Vader and Palpatine himself. So in effect, they had created the Rebel Alliance that was now the only true threat left to oppose them. At first they had considered the Rebellion little more than a nuisance, since it was only comprised of Galactic Senators. But with Starkiller and his Jedi leading the Alliance, they had grown into a full-scale threat that had to be taken seriously.

Worse, were the efforts of Shinji and Maris who had been responsible for locating and recruiting dozen of lost Jedi and Force-sensitives to not only strengthen the Rebel Alliance, but to also oppose the power of the Sith.

Sensing that Vader couldn't handle this problem on his own, Palpatine had sent High Inquisitor Antinnis Tremayne to the _Death Star_.

However, Palpatine had also dispatched Arden Lyn to the _Death Star_ as well.

At hearing this, Vader actually spoke out against his Emperor. His reasons for this, actually good.

Arden Lyn was an immortal (her body preserved for 25,000 years by the Kashi Mer talisman and Jedi Master Awdrysta Pina) and after awakening from her slumber 19 years earlier, had killed eighteen Imperial Inquisitors - former Sith Acolytes of Count Dooku who Palpatine had retained all who had survived the Clone Wars since he would need their experiences in converting any Jedi survivors to the Sith's services. It was after she had killed several of the Inquisitors that Emperor Palpatine had approached her and offered her a position in his new Empire. But even though Arden had joined the Empire, Vader had serious concerns as to where her true loyalties lay. However, his thoughts on killing Kenobi and his former apprentice, Starkiller, overrode his concerns for the time being.

Antinnis Tremayne was yet another student of Darth Vader, like Starkiller and Tao, but unlike the pair, had lost favor with Vader after he had failed to eliminate Rahm Kota and another Jedi named Corwin Shelvay on Ord Catrell, an Outer Rim world known for it's association with the Intergalactic Banking Clan. After the other Jedi-hunting Inquisitors had been killed by Lyn, Tremayne was elevated to the position of High Inquisitor and had been trying for years to regain his master's favor.

His fall from favor was a result of his constant failures in trying to capture Force-sensitives and locating the Rebels that his master deemed dangerous. His most notable failure was Corwin Shelvay, a Jedi padawan to Master Darrin Arkanian, who succeeded in taking Tremayne's right eye and arm after Tremayne killed Arkanian. He was also known to be vain and arrogant, which was the reason that Vader chose the cumbersome and unattractive cybernetics he now wore, in order to teach him a lesson in humility.

(_I will argue no further on this!_) Palpatine snapped. (_Tremayne and Lyn will arrive at the station soon, and you all will work together to overcome this growing threat to our peace_.) He said, as his image faded from the other pairs vision.

Vader and Tarkin shared a look that spoke volumes. They were not happy about this turn of events.

"We cannot go against the Emperor, Lord Vader." Tarkin sighed.

(_No. Unless his mind were to be changed_.) Vader stated.

Tarkin looked shocked. "I have never known him to change his mind."

(_If Tremayne and Lyn prove to be either incompetent, or traitorous..._)

Vader's voice held a degree of confidence in it as he said that. As if he knew something that the Emperor didn't. (As difficult as that was to believe.) Regardless, he knew full well the successes and failures of his former pupil. He knew that Tremayne's arrogance and vanity would eventually be his undoing.

It was his hope, though, that Tremayne would eventually come to a better state than he had been found in. A degree of humility would have done him wonders. Which was why Vader had issued those rather blatant cybernetic enhancements that now graced Tremayne's face and hand.

"If, Lord Vader. If!" Tarkin replied.

(_For the time being we will do as the Emperor commands. When Tremayne arrives on the station, I want you to have him interrogate the Princess. She will tell us everything, or she will suffer until she begs for death!_) Vader stated.

"Of course." Tarkin said as his holographic conference ended.

However, as the conversation with Vader ended, Tarkin was reminded of how his other conference had gone. And not very well.

(FLASHBACK, _Death Star_ Command Council Meeting)

Seated around a large, black, circular conference table, sat a dozen men in various military uniforms. At present, only two were actually talking.

"Until this battle station is fully operational, we are vulnerable. The Rebel Alliance is too well equipped, they're more dangerous than you realize." General Tagge, a 45-year old man with short-cut brown hair and side-burns with a sloped-nose and clefed chin, said.

"Dangerous to your starfleet, Commander; not to this battle station." Admiral Motti, a 40-year old man with a slightly receding brown hairline, thin eyebrows, and a well-shaven face said.

However, General Tagge was not about to relent just yet.

"The Rebellion will continue to gain support in the Imperial Senate..."

That was when Governor Tarkin walked in and the holo-image of Darth Vader appeared next to Tarkin's chair.

"The Imperial Senate will no longer be of any concern to us." Tarkin said as he walked in and took his seat, which was on the other side of the room from the door. "I have just received word from Coruscant that the Emperor has dissolved the council permanently. The last remnants of the Old Republic have been swept away forever."

"But that's impossible! How will the Emperor maintain control without the bureaucracy?" Tagge asked.

"The regional governors now have direct control over their territories. Fear will keep the local systems in line. Fear of this battle station." Tarkin explained as Motti smiled arrogantly.

"And what of the Rebellion? If the Rebels have obtained a complete technical readout of this station, it is possible, however unlikely, they might find a weakness and exploit it." Tagge stated.

(_The plans you refer to will soon be back in our hands._) Darth Vader said.

"Any attack made by the Rebels against this station would be a useless gesture, no matter what technical data they have obtained! This station is now the ultimate power in the universe! I suggest we use it." Motti declared.

(_Don't be too proud of this technological terror you've constructed. The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force._) Vader stated.

"Don't try to frighten us with your sorcerer's ways, Lord Vader. Your sad devotion to that ancient Jedi religion has not helped you conjure up the stolen data tapes, or given you enough clairvoyance to find the rebels' hidden fortress...urk!" Motti suddenly started choking, having not seen Vader raise his hand up.

(_I find your lack of faith disturbing._) Vader said in a menacing voice as Motti clawed at his neck to release the invisible fingers that were tightening around his wind-pipe.

"Enough Of This! Vader! Release him!" Tarkin barked at the Sith Lord.

(_As you wish._) Vader replied with a somewhat bored sigh as Motti lurched forward, gasping for breath once more.

Once Motti could breath again, Tarkin proceeded to end the argument.

"This bickering is pointless! Now, Lord Vader will provide us with the location of the Rebel base by the time this station is fully operational. We will then destroy the Rebellion with one swift stroke!" Tarkin declared.

(END FLASHBACK)

In retrospect, perhaps Tarkin should not have been so quick to declare victory so soon.

Considering even the slightest argument amongst his senior staff to be a problem in of itself, Tarkin himself was worried about the success of the Empire's newest super weapon.

Motti was right. The Rebels didn't have their resources or manpower.

But Tagge was also right. The Rebels were far stronger than they were willing to admit.

Their sabotage of the _Death Star_ three years ago was proof of that, as well as a declaration that there were people in the universe who would stand against the Empire. And, despite the growing number of Jedi that the Rebels had, if the reports he had received about this 'Shinji Ikari' were accurate, there was at least someone in the universe who could oppose Lord Vader.

In a military situation, it didn't do to either overestimate or underestimate your enemies. If you did, you ran the risk of making a wrong decision at a crucial moment, which could cost you the battle or put your own troops in jeopardy.

And while Lord Vader's loyalty was unwavering, his success at dealing with the Rebellion thus far had yet to inspire a great deal of confidence.

Despite this, Tarkin needed to keep his men in line and on the same side, least dissension sneak into his command, on his watch.

He only hoped no Rebels were on their way to cause more trouble for him and his men.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(_Millennium Falcon_, same time)

While Han and Chewbacca were piloting the ship towards their unknown destination, the Jedi were all sitting in the back preparing for their rescue of Princess Leia.

"What's wrong, Maris?" Obi-Wan asked, sensing the upset in the Zabrak Jedi.

"I don't like this idea of bringing Luke with us." Maris said as the older Jedi played another round of Dejarik against R2-A1.

(The older red and silver astro-droid had been purchased by Han several months ago. With the Empire's resources being put more into the restoration of their new battle station, especially after Shinji's sabotage of the station itself, smugglers like Han and Chewie were able to make a little profit which they spent on the droid that helped to maintain the _Falcon_ was just what the human and Wookie needed.)

Shinji was training Luke in saber techniques, specifically to use his lightsaber to block any laser fire that was directed at him.

"He's not ready." Maris said as Shinji, using a low-setting on his blaster, was shooting at the young man.

"He'll never be ready unless he is put into a situation that will test him." Obi-Wan said sagely.

"We could have just sent him back to the base with Senator Organa." Maris said. "They would have arrived at the base in a day, and he could have easily begun his training with the other Jedi."

"We offered him that choice. He chose to come with us. He made his own destiny." Obi-Wan stated, with a small amount of pride.

"I still think it's foolish." Maris said.

"Who's the more foolish? The fool or the fool who follows him?" Obi-Wan said with a grin. _Even though a part of me agrees with you_. He thought.

Shinji leveled his blaster at the Jedi-in-training, and fired. Luke blocked the laser blast.

Fortunately it was a low power setting so that if any blast got through it would only stun him.

"Better." Shinji said. The AT-Field user suddenly cocked his head to the side then tossed his blaster to Maris. "Keep testing him. I'll be right back."

The pair looked at Shinji as he walked off, before looking at each other.

"Well, you heard my man." Maris said as she leveled the blaster at Luke and fired.

"Hey!" Luke gasped as he deflected the attack.

Shinji reached the cockpit of the ship as Han gave him a stunned look.

"Yes, Captain?" Shinji asked.

"Wha... I was just about to call you up here." Han said.

"I know. Did you need something?"

"Yeah. Two things, actually. 1-are you absolutely certain I'm gonna get paid for this?" Han asked.

"You got paid for taking us to Alderaan, didn't you?" Shinji asked.

Han just sighed, but nodded. While they had paid him exactly what they said they would, he was now faced with an even greater problem: risking his neck and his ship in a rescue mission against the Empire!

At this point... did he really need the money? He had enough to pay off Jabba the Hutt, but now it felt like he was getting greedy.

"Second?" Shinji asked.

"Where are we headed, exactly?" Han asked.

"Set course... 2-1-0." Shinji said, looking at the control panel.

"2-1-0? There's nothing out that way." Han said.

"There will be." Shinji replied.

(Less than an hour later...)

"We're close." Shinji said.

"There's nothing out here... but that small moon." Han said as he pointed off towards the vastness of space and saw a small, round, gray-colored object fast approaching them.

However, Shinji's face lost a shade of his normal color when he realized the truth.

"That's no moon. It's a space station." Shinji gasped.

"What do you mean it's a... space... station." Han's voice fell as the 'moon' itself came into better view. "Oh, hell!"

"I know. Should have done more to delay it's operations." Shinji said.

Han turned to Shinji at hearing that.

"Wait. You... you've been to that thing before?" he asked.

"Yeah. Put the Empire behind schedule when I sabotaged it." Shinji said.

"How much behind schedule?"

"About a year."

"Great!" Han said, unenthusiastically.

"It's all I could manage at the time. And that's where we have to go." Shinji said as he punched the communications button. "Guys, better get up here!" he said and removed his finger from the button.

"Have to go? Why?" Han asked.

"Because that's where Princess Leia is." he said.

"You didn't tell me she was aboard a heavily armored battle station!" Han countered as the other three Jedi entered the cockpit.

"I didn't know she was aboard a heavily armored battle station. I only knew in what direction she was." Shinji exclaimed.

"And if you knew..."

"I wouldn't have asked you to take us."

Somehow, Han accepted that.

The ship suddenly gets caught in the magnetic tractor beam of the station and is pulled into one of the hangers.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"We're caught in a tractor beam!" Han answered, fiddling with his controls.

"Can't you do anything?" Luke asked.

"Nothing I can do, kid, I'm at full power. I'm gonna have to shut down." he retorted.

"There must be something _you_ can do!" Luke asked Shinji. "Like what you did before?"

"Not against something that big. Especially given the fact that that's where we need to go." Shinji stated.

"Do you have a plan?" Han asked.

"Yeah, and you're not going to like it." Shinji said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because it involves hiding."

The tractor beam lands the ship in one of the hangers as white-armored storm troopers arrived and surrounded the ship.

"Open it up!" one of the black suited imperial officers declared.

The white armored troopers activated the ships ramp door from the outside, and quickly began to board it.

However, the second the first two troopers walked up the ramp, they were attacked.

(Blast, Blast)

"What?" the imperial officer shouted in shock as two figures, one a young man with brown hair dressed in a black and silver outfit, the other a female Zabrak Jedi with glowing green tonfa-sabers in black leather pants and small halter top, raced out of the ship and into the station itself.

Blasting and slicing through every storm trooper and Imperial officers they saw, the pair made a quick dash out of the hanger bay, with everyone's attention focused solely on them.

Which was the plan.

Inside the _Falcon_, the floor plates moved up and slid over, revealing Obi-Wan, Luke, Han, Chewie and their astro droid inside hidden compartments. With the Imperials focused on their two allies, the group was now free to move about and locate the princess.

"Those two have got to be the dumbest, craziest Jedi I've ever seen!" Han said with a huff.

"And just how many have you seen?" Ben asked as he got himself out of his hidden compartment.

"Counting them? Two!" he said with a smirk.

"Will they be alright, though?" Luke asked. "I mean... it's just the two of them against an entire space station. There must be _thousands_ of soldiers here."

"With luck, they'll lead every storm trooper on this station on a wild bantha chase, allowing us to move freely about to locate Princess Leia."

"And you're not worried that they'll be captured?" the apprentice Jedi said.

"I'm more worried about the damage they'll do." Ben said with a smile.

The small astro droid started beeping.

"No, R2, you stay here." Han said.

Reluctantly, R2-A1 beeped in agreement.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

However, while all this is going on, Darth Vader was only a few minutes from the _Death Star_ and is shocked to find out what is happening aboard the space station.

"What do you mean 'there are two unidentified people causing damage to the station'?" Vader asked the ship's commander.

"Just what I said, my lord. And one of them appears to be a Jedi." A 50-ish man named Gorrn said.

Vader looked at the man and then looked towards the station that had just come into sight.

"No." he said with dispair in his voice.

Fortunately, no one heard it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Obi-Wan Kenobi. Here? What makes you think so?" Grand Moff Tarkin asked as Vader explained the situation from his Star Destroyer.

(_A tremor in the Force. The same tremor I felt on Tatooine when I confronted my old master. And he is not alone!_) Darth Vader said.

"Yes. Two unidentified rebels have managed to breach our security and have been causing all forms of chaos within only a few short minutes of your arrival." Tarkin explained.

(_Shinji Ikari and Maris Brood. I have been pursuing them across the galaxy for some time. They are more trouble than they appear_.)

"Obviously. Could they be here to rescue the princess?" Tarkin asked.

(_No. I sense another reason they have come to us._) Vader stated as his personal shuttle docked at the station itself. (_I will deal with them. Alone!_)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

While Ben, Luke, Han and Chewie headed to the Detention Level to rescue Princess Leia, Shinji and Maris ended up on the other side of the station where they encounter a group of droids that are being interrogated by Imperial technicians.

"Alright, let's get the final extractions done before those Rebel scum..." the technician said.

"Are you referring to us?" Shinji asked.

"What?" the first technician asked.

"Huh?" the second technician gasped.

"HELP!" the golden protocol droid shouted.

"3PO?" Shinji gasped in recognition.

"Captain Ikari!" the gold protocol droid gasped.

(Beep, Blip, Whistle!)

"R2-D2!" Shinji shouted as he and Maris flew into action.

Blasting and slicing the technicians down before they could even sound the alarm, the pair then freed the two droids from their bindings.

"Why are you two here?" Shinji asked the golden droid.

"We were captured along with Princess Leia. We were being interrogated to find out if we had any valuable data. To be honest, I haven't the foggiest idea what they were talking about." 3PO said.

(Beep, Blip, Bleep!) R2 beeped.

"Plans? What plans? What are you talking about?" the protocol droid asked the astro droid.

(Beep, Blip, Beep!)

"The plans _you're_ carrying? How did _you_ get the technical readouts of this station?" the gold droid asked.

Shinji and Maris looked at each other in stunned amazement.

"This little astro-droid has the _Death Star_ plans!" Maris gasped.

"Then we need to get him out of here, now!" Shinji said leading the trio out of the maintenance bay.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Main Bridge to the _Death Star_)

Princess Leia was being brought to the command bridge where Governor Tarkin and Admiral Motti were waiting. She was escorted by four storm troopers and Antinnis Tremayne.

With short blond/brown hair, and dressed in black robes and clothing, Tremayne's most noticeable feature was the large cybernetic implants that covered the right side of his face.

"I must admit that you are quite resistant to my efforts, Princess." Tremayne said as he walked behind the woman. "Pity you refused to cooperate. Now you will be made to talk another way."

"If I didn't give you anything before, I surely will not give you anything now." Leia stated with defiance.

Tremayne grinned as she said that. _She is feisty. I like that._ He thought.

Within a few moments, the pair and their trooper entourage arrived on the bridge, where Leia was welcomed by an elderly and distinguished man with a rather cruel stare.

"Governor Tarkin. I should have expected to find you in charge of this monstrosity. I recognized your foul stench when I was brought aboard." Leia said to the station commander.

Tarkin smirked at the young woman. "Charming to the last. You don't know how hard I found it signing the order to terminate your life." he said as he touched his fingers to her chin.

"I'm surprised you had the courage to do it yourself." Leia shot back.

"Princess Leia, before your execution, I would like you to be my guest at a ceremony that will make this battle station operational. No star system will dare oppose the Emperor now." Tarkin declared in grandiose style.

"The more you tighten your grip, Tarkin, the more star systems will slip through your fingers." Leia sneered at him.

"Not after we've demonstrated the power of this station. In a way, you have determined the choice of the planet that will be destroyed first. Since you have been so unwilling to give us the location of the Rebel Base, I have decided to test this stations destructive power, on your home planet of Alderaan."

"What? No! Alderaan is peaceful! We have no weapons, you can't..." she pleaded as Tremayne held her back.

"You would prefer another target? A military target? Then Name The System!" Tarkin hissed at her as he advanced upon her. "I grow tired of asking, so this will be the last time. Where is the Rebel Base?" he asked as the young woman found herself sandwiched between Tremayne and Tarkin.

Looking past Tarkin, Leia saw her planet in the video view-screen.

"Dantooine! They're on Dantooine." she said quickly.

"Thank you, your highness." he said to her as he turned towards the bridge technicians. "Continue the operation, you may fire when ready."

"WHAT?" Leia gasped.

"You're far too trusting." Tarkin said with a sinister smirk. "Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration, but don't worry. We will deal with your Rebel friends soon enough."

Tremayne held the young woman tightly, Leia watching as the station's main weapon powers up, and fires a single blast of energy towards her planet, destroying and vaporizing it in a single strike.

However, they do not realize that several ships have already left the planet.

Leia was unaware of this.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

On the other side of the station, Obi-Wan Kenobi clutched his chest, as if in pain, as he fell against a nearby wall.

"Ben? What's wrong?" Luke asked the older Jedi.

"A great disturbance in the Force. I felt as if millions of voices cried out in terror, and were suddenly silenced." Obi-Wan said. "I fear something terrible has happened."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(With Shinji and Maris)

"Maris-chan!" Shinji gasped, holding his head as if in pain.

"I know! I feel it too!" Maris groaned, her hand over her heart.

"What's wrong?" C-3PO asked.

"Alderaan!" Shinji huffed before forcing himself to continue on with his girlfriend and the two droids behind him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Rebel Base, forest moon of Yavin-4)

"Galen? Are you alright?" Juno asked, seeing the Jedi Supreme Commander pause in the hallway of the base, looking like he was going to pass out.

"No. No I'm not!" Galen replied.

"What's wrong?"

"Alderaan! It's been destroyed!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." he huffed. "Assemble the War Council!"

"Right." Juno said and helped her lover to the council room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Upset and saddened at what has happened, a morose Leia is led back to her cell, only to be intercepted by an unknown group of individuals.

Han and Chewie attack them from behind, nailing the two guards that were behind Leia. Luke hits the two guards in front of her with his own acquired blaster. Obi-Wan appeared behind Han and Chewie, his lightsaber out as Tremayne turned and gasped when he saw who was behind him.

Leia, thrown forward when the shooting started, is naturally confused about this, especially when Luke approaches her.

"Who are you?" Leia asked the blond-haired young man.

"I'm Luke Skywalker. My friends and I are here to rescue you." Luke said.

"You're who?" she asked, confused.

"I'm Luke Skywalker, I'm here to rescue you, I'm here with Ben Kenobi."

"Ben Kenobi? Where is he?" she gasped in shock and enthusiasm.

Luke turned around and gasped, in time with Leia, when he noticed Ben was battling Antinnis Tremayne, which shocked everyone as the older Jedi was actually doing very well against the High Inquisitor, who was younger than himself.

"I never expected to see you again." Tremayne said as he deflected another strike from Obi-Wan.

"I never expected to return myself." Obi-Wan said as he dodged a strike from Tremayne.

Han and Chewie looked at the battling pair and then to each other.

"Who is this guy?" Han asked.

Chewie just shrugged his large, hairy shoulders.

More troopers arrived, and Leia grabbed the blaster out of Luke's hands and opened fire on them, striking three of them before they began to pull back.

However, from a side corridor, another trooper appeared and leveled his blaster at the group. Luke saw him and, not having his blaster, pulled his lightsaber from his belt, activating it and repelling their laser fire back at the trooper, just like Maris and Shinji had taught him.

This again shocks both Han and Chewie.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Han gasped in shock.

Chewie just roared his agreement with the roguish captain.

"I'm going to help him!" Luke said as he rushed towards Ben and Tremayne once the storm troopers had been dealt with.

"Prepare to die, old man!" the High Inquisitor declared as he brought his lightsaber up and then down at the elder Jedi.

Only to have his red blade stopped by a light blue blade.

"What?" Tremayne gasped.

"Luke!" Obi-Wan gasped.

"Mind if I join the fight?" Luke asked.

"Foolish, boy!" Tremayne said. "I can sense you are not properly trained." Tremayne said as he pulled his sword back and attacked Luke.

However, Luke deflected each of the attacks with expert skill that astonished the Inquisitor.

"What?" Tremayne gasped.

"Surprised?" Luke smiled.

"Actually, YES!" he shouted as he pulled back and attacked, right as Obi-Wan came to their aid.

Han and Chewie went over to Leia and just watched the pair of Jedi battle the Inquisitor. Luke using his saber to defend while Obi-Wan attacked, and Tremayne doing both against two enemies.

"Who are you?" Leia asked the human pilot.

"Captain Han Solo. This is Chewie, my first mate." Han introduced as Chewie roared.

"We have to help them!" Leia said.

"Really? They seem to be doing pretty well on their own. Besides, if anyone should be helping them it should be that Shinji guy and his Zabrak girlfriend." he said.

At hearing this, Leia perked up.

"Shinji and Maris are here?" she gasped with a wide smile.

"But soon, you will not be." another voice said as a woman with black hair, gold eyes, dressed in a red and green bodysuit with no sleeves, and a large cybernetic right arm appeared behind them.

"What?" Leia gasped.

"Who the heck are you?" Han asked.

"Arden Lyn!" the woman said.

"Oh... we're dead!" Leia gasped.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile, Shinji and Maris were heading back towards the ship, after placing a thermal detonator on one of the tractor beam generators and escorting the droids back to _The Falcon_.

However, they were only one corridor away from the hanger when they found their escape route blocked by a tall, black-garbed figure in a menacing helmet and a red-bladed lightsaber in his hand.

"Vader!" Shinji hissed.

"Ikari!" Darth hissed.

Maris ignites her lightsabers.

"Shinji! Get the droids to the ship! I'll deal with Vader!" Maris shouted as she put herself between Shinji and Vader.

"What? But Maris-chan!" Shinji started to protest.

"Don't Argue! Just Go!" she shouted as she threw herself at the Sith Lord.

_And she criticizes me for being reckless_. Shinji thought as he ushered the droids towards the ship.

Maris battles Vader while Shinji gets the droids to safety to the ship, which is only a few meters away.

However, while Maris and Vader are fighting, another Jedi arrived to aid Maris.

Shinji actually senses _her,_ and smirks.

Vader swung his saber and slammed it into Maris's sabers, knocking her back into the side wall.

"Three years, and you are still not a match for me." Vader hissed.

"Really? I thought I was getting better. Seeing as how I'm still alive." Maris grinned.

"Tell me where the Rebel Base is, and I will grant you a quick death." Vader said, standing over a panting Maris Brood.

"Never!" Maris hissed up at the half-machine Sith.

"Then... Die!" Vader hissed as he lunged at her, only to have Maris dodge to the right and evade the glowing red blade.

His lightsaber fell towards Maris, only to be blocked by another lightsaber. With a green blade.

"What?" Vader gasped.

"Who?" Maris gasped.

"Hello. Master." the young Togruta woman said with a toothy grin.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"What do you mean there's _another_ Jedi aboard this station?" Tarkin shouted.

"Sensors detected another intruder, on the same level that Lord Vader was on." the lieutenant said. "When we pulled up the visuals... it appeared that the intruder had a lightsaber."

"You can't be serious!" Tarkin hissed. "Why didn't we detect this intruder before now?"

"Unknown, sir."

Tarkin just glared at the lieutenant.

_It's times like this that I wish I was Lord Vader!_ He mentally grumbled, wanting to Force-choke this incompetent officer.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Ah-Ahsoka?" Vader gasped as he stared at his old padawan.

"It's been a long time, Skyguy. I was afraid you'd forgotten me." Ahsoka said.

"How could I forget my first padawan?"

"You forgot yourself. It wouldn't be much of a stretch."

"Still the same as always, aren't you... Snips?"

"You remembered my nickname. I'm touched."

Ahsoka grinned as she brought her lightsaber back up and slammed it against Vaders.

Maris just looked at the pair as they clashed.

"I hate being kept out of the loop." Maris huffed as she struggled to stand up.

Just then, more white-armored storm troopers arrived.

"Oh, good. Party time." Maris grinned as she attacked the soldiers.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A forceful explosion reverberated down the hallways as Han, Chewie, Luke, Leia and Obi-Wan raced down the corridor, narrowly avoiding the sonic blast that was headed their way by Lyn.

The group raced down the corridors, heading to the hanger, all the while Han was blasting the control panels on the doors so as to close out the thick, metal blast doors.

"Hope that'll hold them!" Han said.

He had closed at least five blast doors between themselves and the pair who were pursuing them. Hopefully, it would give them enough time to get to the ship and take off.

The quintet arrived at the hanger and saw Shinji with two droids next to the _Falcon_.

"Oh, thank god!" Leia sighed in relief when she saw R2.

The group heads over to the _Falcon_, only to pause when they notice a lightsaber duel going on.

"What's going on?" Luke gasped as Shinji raced over to the fight. Now that the others were here to take care of the droids, he could go and help his girlfriend.

"Luke, stay here." Ben said as he rushed over towards the battle.

Shinji went to Maris's side while Obi-Wan raced over to Ahsoka and Vader.

"Well, this is quite a reunion." Ahsoka said with a smile.

"Indeed." Obi-Wan said. "Like old times."

"Yes. The circle is now complete. When I left you I was but the learner, now I am the master." Vader stated.

"Only a master of evil, Darth." Obi-Wan said.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Skyguy!" Ahsoka said. "Come with us."

"I cannot disobey the Emperor." Vader said.

"He's evil! He's using you! And You Know It!" Ahsoka shouted.

"You don't know the power of the Dark Side!" Vader hissed.

"Did you forget what happened to me at that Dark Citadel?" Ahsoka said in an almost chiding and condescending tone.

"Are you alright, Maris-chan?" Shinji asked, helping his girlfriend up.

"I've been better." Maris replied.

Vader suddenly found himself outnumbered, when a forceful sonic explosion ripped the metal wall that was behind him apart, allowing two figures to join them.

It was Arden Lyn and Antinnis Tremayne.

"Which just got worse." Maris hissed.

Shinji moved towards Arden Lyn while Antinnis Tremayne attacked Ahsoka, forcing Maris to battle Vader yet again as Obi-Wan aided the Zabrak woman.

Lyn was a master of Teräs Käsi. Roughly translated meant 'Steel Hands'. However, Shinji was more adapt at combat than anyone would have expected. This was mostly from his Force-insight which allowed him to anticipate a foe's attack.

"You think you will be triumphant? I shall be triumphant!" Arden Lyn shouted as Shinji blocked her attacks.

"Good god, this woman sounds like Asuka!" Shinji groaned as he deflected another attack.

"SONIC PUNCH!" Lyn shouted as she thrust her right Juggernaut wardroid arm forward, sending a blast directly towards Shinji, who threw up his AT-Field to block her attack.

The sonic blast rebounded off of Shinji's field, the backlash knocking everyone off their feet who was in the immediate vicinity.

Fortunately most of said people were storm troopers and Imperial technicians.

Vader and Tremayne were knocked back as Ahsoka was thrown into Maris.

Darth Vader, Antinnis Tremayne, and Arden Lyn were quick to stand, and advanced upon the four Jedi as Luke and the others got onto the _Falcon_.

Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Maris were slowly backing up as Shinji remained in front in order to protect them from the deadly trio.

"Four against three, and we're backing up... why?" Ahsoka asked.

"We need to get out of here before more troops arrive." Obi-Wan said.

"We have to get to the _Falcon_." Maris said.

"They'll never let us leave." Shinji said. "Unless... Get On The Ship!" Shinji shouted as he suddenly expanded his AT-Field.

"Shinji, what are you doing?" Maris shouted.

"Get On The Ship! Get Back To The Alliance!" Shinji shouted as more soldiers started to arrive on Vader's side of the field.

"I Won't Leave You!" Maris shouted as Ahsoka grabbed the Zabrak woman.

"You've Got To!" Shinji shouted.

On the other side of the AT-Field, Arden Lyn just watched as the pair continued to shout at each other.

The Storm Troopers fired at the field, Vader and Tremayne struck the field with their lightsabers. Nothing was working.

"Keep Attacking! He Can't Hold That Field Forever!" Vader shouted.

"Then let's knock the wall down!" Lyn shouted as she powered up her sonic-force punch and attacked the field with everything she had.

However, as her Sonic-Punch was unleashed, two interesting things happened.

1-Shinji's AT-Field was shattered, knocking the young man backwards into the Jedi.

And 2-The backlash of Lyn's Sonic-Punch knocked all of the Imperial's, including Lyn herself, backwards and onto their backs.

Maris and Ahsoka grabbed Shinji and quickly pulled him onto the ship while the Imperials were recovering.

Before anyone could do anything else, the hatch closed, and the _Falcon_ took off.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"So you're another Jedi?" Luke asked the Togruta woman.

"Yes. Like Master Kenobi, I fought during the Clone Wars." Ahsoka said.

"But I thought you died on Kamino during the Separatists final assault on the cloning facility at the end of the war?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Everyone did." Ahsoka said. "When the facility was attacked, I was knocked out and pushed under a few tons of steels and wires. The Kaminoans actually found me and placed me in a bacta-tank so that I could be healed. But when The Chancellor took over and became the Emperor, and all Jedi were branded as traitors... and when I heard that Master Anakin was lost as well... I thought it best to disappear for a while."

Obi-Wan looked at Ahsoka and then at Luke, at least glad that she hadn't let that little detail slip.

"Master _Anakin_?" Luke asked.

"Yes. Anakin Skywalker was once my master. I was his padawan learner during the Clone Wars." she explained.

"Anakin Skywalker was my father." Luke said.

Ahsoka gasped as she heard that.

"Your Father? You mean you're... but how..."

"Padmé Amidala." Obi-Wan said, as if that explained everything.

"Padmé? You mean... Master Anakin and Senator Amidala? They..."

"Yes."

"Oh Craters!"

Leia just looked at Luke.

_So, he's the son of a Jedi_. She thought. _Strange. He doesn't seem like a Jedi_. _Too much. _

"I knew he was keeping something from me, but I never once thought..." Ahsoka uttered.

"Nor did I. Until he was lost to us." Kenobi stated.

"I'm surprised that Shinji couldn't find you after all this time." Maris said to Ahsoka. "How is it that you missed her?" she asked Shinji, who was sitting down in a chair trying to rest.

"I didn't miss her, I just couldn't go looking for her while she was in the heart of enemy territory." Shinji explained.

"Enemy territory?" Maris asked, then her eyes went wide. "You mean... she was hiding aboard the _Death Star_ all this time?"

"Well, it is big enough to hide for years. If one doesn't cause trouble." Shinji said with a smirk.

"You knew I didn't want to be found?" Ahsoka gasped at the AT-Field wielder.

"It was like that with several of the Jedi I've located across space. Some of them didn't want to be found, and some still don't, but the ones that were in hiding, yet wanted to help against the Empire, I went to them first." Shinji explained. "But... we've found you now, and we've got to get back to base before the Empire finds out where we're going."

"And how would they do that?" Leia asked.

"Well... we did tell Bail to leave Alderaan and head to the Rebel base. They might be able to track him there. If not him, then Vader and The Emperor will be able to locate us." Shinji said.

"My father's alive?" Leia asked.

"Yes."

Leia breathed sigh of relief at hearing that. "But... locate us? How?" she asked.

"The Alliance has the largest concentration of Jedi's and Force-users in the galaxy. If nothing else... they'll be able to sense us, with the Force." Shinji said.

"Which means..." Ahsoka started to say.

"We'll need to prepare for battle!" Maris hissed.

(A half-hour later)

"Are you sure?" Leia asked the golden protocol droid.

"I'm afraid so, Mistress Leia." C-3PO said.

"Damn it!" she cursed.

"What's wrong?" Maris asked.

"The technical readouts of that battle station! When our ship was attacked I put the plans into R2 for safe keeping. But when we were all captured, his data-protection protocols were damaged. The battle station readouts were damaged." Leia said.

"How much damage?" Ahsoka asked.

"R2 estimates that at least 35% of the technical readouts were damaged." C-3PO said.

"That's not good. What if the specific information we need was in those 35% we lost?" Maris asked.

"Well, maybe I can help." Ahsoka said, holding up a rectangular card slipped from her belt.

"What?" Leia asked.

"I was aboard that station for more than two years. I figured something like this would come in handy." Ahsoka smiled as she pulled the first card from R2's input terminal and inserted the one she had.

"You downloaded the technical schematics of the _Death Star_?" Maris asked.

"Yup." Ahsoka said.

"The complete readouts?" Leia asked.

"Yeah." Ahsoka smiled.

Leia breathed a sigh of relief. "Our hope... is restored."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

As Shinji and the others flee the _Death Star_ on their way back to the Alliance, they are unaware of the large Star Destroyer, called the _Interrogator_, who are following the _Falcon_ for a very special reason not known to anyone but themselves.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Been a long time for this update, but I hope it's up to everyone's expectations.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 1

"You don't know the power of The Dark Side!" Vader hissed.

"Your mother would be so disappointed in you!" Ahsoka spat at Vader.

"Oh That's It!" Vader shouted, swinging his lightsaber wildly.

(Later)

"_You had to say something, didn't you_?" Obi-Wan said, both himself and Ahsoka now ghosts of the Force.

"_How was I supposed to know he was still sensitive about that_?" Ghost-Ahsoka asked. "_He never talks about his mother_!"

"_Now you know why_!" the grumpy ghost said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2

"What do you mean 'there are two unidentified people causing damage to the station'?" Vader asked.

"Just what I said, my lord. And one of them appears to be a Jedi."

Vader looked the man.

"So one of them _was_ identified?"

"Well..."

(FORCE CHOKE)

"Ack! Uh! NO! URK!"

"And people wonder why I get choke these idiots!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 3

"Don't try to frighten us with your sorcerous ways, Lord Vader. Your sad devotion to that ancient Jedi religion has not helped you conjure up the stolen data tapes, or given you enough clairvoyance to find the rebels' hidden fortress...urk!" Motti suddenly started choking, not seeing Vader raise his hand up.

(_I find your lack of faith disturbing._) Vader said in a menacing voice as Motti clawed at his neck to release the invisible fingers that were tightening around his wind-pipe. (_Surprised that I could choke you from the other side of the galaxy?_)

"Enough Of This! Vader! Release him!" Tarkin barked at the Sith Lord.

(_As you wish._) Vader replied with a somewhat bored sigh as Motti lurched forward, gasping for breath.


End file.
